


thunder only happens when it's raining

by disgusting



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Gen, M/M, ME - Freeform, Oops, i needed to wrte malum so bad, i wrote this in english when i was supposed to be doing an essay oops, this actually took my so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting/pseuds/disgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the stupid dream when he heard a quiet "fuck" and some wrestling and banging around in the bunk area. soon after, there was a heavy patter of feet and - yeah. it was calum; it was always calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder only happens when it's raining

**Author's Note:**

> hi this took me forever to write but i hope you like it! let me know what you think! a .x

calum and michael were in a rough patch to be short. they weren't necessarily fighting per say, but they were on edge. they'd recently gotten into an argument over some girl calum kept talking to. calum had been secretive about it and like, yeah, michael and calum weren't dating, but it still stung a bit that cal was talking to some stranger and didn't have the decency to tell michael about it. calum kept denying that it was anything important and michael became frustrated and started yelling because - what the hell. if it wasn't important, then why was he keeping it a secret from him? eventually michael stormed off after hearing his best friend say, "why do you care anyways?"

so it's been a rough last couple of weeks to say the least and michael's been distraught. he's worried about calum. he loves his best friend to death, but he knows to give him space after something like this. of course they may have to sit next to or talk to each other during interviews, but other than that calum's been pretty much ignoring michael - and it fucking sucks. luke and ashton will give him unsteady looks whenever they see calum walk by, but they know to keep their distance between the two. 

calum won't even spare him a glance. he'll just walk straight into his bunk as soon as they get back to the bus. no words, no looks: and michael just mopes everywhere because that's all he can do.

it's been three days since michael's argument with calum and he can't sleep. it's been a long, long day and he still can't turn his head off. they had two interviews, both of which calum sat on the opposite side of the couch, clearly avoiding michael, making the latter's heart drop. all michael wants is to be able to hug cal again and tell him he's sorry, but he knows he can't. calum needs his alone time after arguments. he'll come to michael when he's ready. and this is all he can think about at one in the morning. and it's shitty. michael exhales a large breath and forces himself to turn over, hoping he'll find sleep soon.

 

michael wakes up and sits upright immediately. his hands are shaking quickly and breathing is erratic and inoutinoutinout. his head is spinning and so many things are going on and before he can do anything his legs are moving themselves out of his bunk and onto the floor, sprinting to the kitchen counter. he pulls a cup from the cupboard as quietly and quickly as he can. he nearly drops it twice, but manages to fill it with water and gulp it down with haste. he finally realizes that his vision is beginning to blur and his face is wet. he'd been crying through all of this and he was glad no one was awake because fuck - was a mess. he'd had a nightmare. it was a silly one about calum hating him and the fans taking calum's side and it was just - overwhelming to say the least. michael squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget the stupid dream when he heard a quiet "fuck" and some wrestling and banging around in the bunk area. soon after, there was a heavy patter of feet and - yeah. it was calum; it was always calum. through the dark, michael could see calum's concerned expression as he opened his arms. michael immediately fell into his best friend, resting his head on the boy's shoulder and let his tears fall. 

"michael what's wrong?" calum whispered, concern flooding the words. instead of a reply, michael just shook his head, pushing it further into calum's shoulder for comfort. calum rubbed michael's arms and moved him to the couch, and pulled him to lay down with him.

"mikey? mikey, what happened?" calum whispered again while petting the other boy's hair. michael silently wiped tears from his own face and breathed out a, "bad dream... it freaked me out a bit." calum's mouth turned into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed together. "i'm sorry, mikey. it was just a dream, okay? i've got you." michael snuggled into calum as a thanks and calum kissed his forehead. with that, michael's worries left his mind and the two fell asleep on the couch peacefully.

and in the morning when ash and luke walked into the living room and saw the pair dozed off together, they let out a sigh of relief and let them be. they knew they'd be fine; i mean, it's calum and michael after all. The other two boys just smiled and if ashton took a picture of the two sleeping boys, no one but he and luke needed to know (or maybe all of twitter, but that's a story for another time.)

**Author's Note:**

> also my tumblr is ierlands.tumblr.com and my twitter is @tremblingluke !!


End file.
